


die in thy lap

by wingchestr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Voyeurism, gentle dom yuuri, prompt: bdsm, prompt: positions, prompt: toys, service sub viktor, viktor gets wreckt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: “Do you wish it was me, Yuuri? Using that toy on you?”“Youarejealous,” Yuuri says grinning down at him.“I’m jealous of a toy,” Viktor agrees, sounding distraught. “How you look right now — I like being the one to make you look like that.”“You are,” Yuuri assures him. “I have you right where I want you, Vitya.”“I could be the one filling you up.Yuuri,” Viktor says, as Yuuri turns the vibration up another level and keens. “Yuuri, do you fantasize about me inside you?”—Yuuri ties Viktor up and wants him to watch.





	die in thy lap

**Author's Note:**

> "I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes"
> 
> \-- William Shakespeare, _Much Ado About Nothing_
> 
>   
>  I love Shakespeare for many reasons but I especially love this line, where "die" is slang for "orgasm." It seems fitting to use it as a title for a shameless +7k of piping hot smut
> 
> Posted for nsfw victuuri week  
> Day 5 // prompt: toys  
> Day 6 // prompt: BDSM  
> Day 7 // prompt: positions

“Nnnff, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs, rocking back on the vibrator that’s filling him up, his eyes closed, his body angled forward, on display.

It’s almost second nature, at this point, to say Viktor’s name — it’s been years now that he’s been coming with those syllables on his lips. The first time he fingered himself was under the distant eyes of the varied Viktors on the walls of his Hasetsu bedroom. He’d been a little embarrassed, then, that he’d whimpered out “Viktor,” imagining that fingers other than his own were stretching him open, and that had been enough to push him over the edge. It felt slightly shameful, to feel that way about someone he’d never met.

The fantasy was stronger than his guilt, however, and it took a surprisingly short time to convince himself that it was fine. No one would ever know, he repeated to himself. Viktor, especially, would never know.

It’s very different now, as Yuuri fucks himself on a toy that is not part of the collection he accumulated during his late teens and early twenties, as the eyes watching him are focused and intent and not printed on a poster.

Yuuri opens his eyes and pokes his tongue out to lick his lips, and Viktor visibly convulses, looking at him desperately. He’s stretched out on their bed, like a gift, naked, his arms straining against the bonds securing him to the headboard.

“Yuuri…” Viktor begins, breathless, but he trails off, and Yuuri grins. _Let me touch you, please_ , Viktor wants to say, or something along those lines. But he knows better than to ask for that — tonight, Yuuri’s putting on a show.

There’s about six inches of space between them, from where Yuuri’s kneeling to Viktor’s bare hip, and Viktor is straining towards him, tilting himself onto his side to try and get closer.

“Like what you see?” Yuuri asks, sinking down onto the toy and biting his lip, his flirtatious tone undercut by his gasping breath.

“Yes,” Viktor says immediately. “Yes, Yuuri, I like it a lot.”

“Do you like watching me?”

“Yes,” Viktor says again, more of a whisper this time.

“Good,” Yuuri says softly. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

“I won’t,” Viktor promises, his gaze hungry, and Yuuri enjoys being watched, but he also really enjoys knowing that Viktor likes watching him, too.

So he gasps louder, making no effort to control his expressions as he rides the toy, pushing himself onto it with short, tight rolls of his hips, watching the way Viktor draws in a breath that stutters in his chest, the way his thighs tense and twitch with the effort of keeping still. Viktor’s focused attention turns Yuuri on more than anything.

“I love the way your eyes feel on me,” Yuuri says, the sentence trailing off into a sighing moan. “I can feel it on my body, _nnn_ , _Vitya_.” It comes out as a whine, reedy and plaintive, and Viktor kicks one of his legs out uselessly, dragging his heel against the mattress, biting his own lip. Yuuri gets needy and whiny when he has something in his ass, which is something that he didn’t discover about himself until he started sleeping with Viktor — he’s much more restrained when he’s alone.

It drives Viktor insane, though, even more so when he can’t touch him.

“Remember the first time you used this one on me?” Yuuri says, and he can feel how his breath is coming faster. “I remember it.” He’d ended up slumped against Viktor’s chest, panting helplessly against his skin, letting Viktor take him apart. “You were so good to me. Held me and kissed me and made me come.”

Viktor whines, helpless and begging.

“Do you want to touch me now, Vitenka?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor groans, his hands grasping at nothing.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Yuuri says soothingly. Viktor’s cheeks are pink, and Yuuri loves that he can get him flushed like this, the sweet blush spreading all the way down to his chest. “God, you look so pretty, all spread out for me.”

Viktor tilts his head back against the pillow, swallowing hard under the praise. “ _You’re_ pretty,” he murmurs, looking at Yuuri with adoration and devotion, melting for him.

Yuuri climbs on top of him, kneeling over him, hovering above Viktor’s cock, which is hard and drooling against his belly. Yuuri won’t be touching him, though, not yet.

Viktor squirms underneath him, and Yuuri places a hand on his chest, holding him down with just his fingertips.

“Be good,” Yuuri murmurs, and Viktor goes still, watching him with wide eyes.

Yuuri knows, at this point, that his voice is a far more secure hold for Viktor than any physical restraints. Viktor always gets restless, struggling against his bonds, but if Yuuri places Viktor’s hands on the headboard and tells him to keep them there in that soft, firm tone, Viktor will keep them there, regardless of what else Yuuri does.

Sometimes, though, like tonight, he wants to see Viktor squirm, testing his restraints, desperate to touch Yuuri but unable to do so.

Yuuri turns the vibration on, and even on the lowest setting it’s still enough to send waves of sensation flooding through his body. Yuuri has used this toy before, he’s used it on Viktor too, and he’s well acquainted with how it feels, but it still shocks him every time, how deep inside of him he can feel it.

“Ah,” he gasps, arching back, throwing his head back to give Viktor a glimpse of his throat, which Viktor loves to kiss and is currently prevented from doing.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor groans, sounding a little like he’s dying, and Yuuri glances down at him to make sure that Viktor is still watching. His eyes are clear, fixed and attentive, and Yuuri lets his mouth fall open, dragging one hand down his chest as he flexes his hips, starting an obscene rhythm as he grinds back against the toy, holding it in place with his other hand.

“Feels good, Vitya,” Yuuri says, and he moans, soft little “oh” sounds that feel pushed out of him with every motion of his hips, his breath hitching on a whine. If he were alone, he'd be making more of an effort to control himself, but this is for Viktor, and quiet is the opposite of what he wants to be.

“Does it feel as good as me?” Viktor doesn’t bother closing his mouth after speaking, breathing through parted lips. He’s watching greedily, looking a little pained but also like he can’t get enough. This is a challenge for him, but Viktor likes challenges, and the payoff will be worth it.

“Ah, is someone jealous?” Yuuri gasps, grinning. He grabs the lube and dribbles a bit on his hand, and then wraps his fingers around his cock, fucking into his fist. Every movement of his hips shifts the toy inside him a tiny bit, the vibrating head rubbing against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through him. “Jealous of a toy, Vitya, really?”

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor says, his arm twitching like he wants to hide his face in it, but he doesn’t, he keeps his eyes on Yuuri, just like Yuuri ordered him to. “You look so good. I think I’m dying.”

“You don’t have permission to die,” Yuuri says. “I want you alive.”

“Okay,” Viktor breathes, his gaze heavy on Yuuri’s hand on his cock. He looks frustrated and incredibly turned on, which is exactly where Yuuri wants him.

“Nn, Vitya, I feel so _full_ ,” he says, careful to stay up on his knees, not to let himself dip down far enough that Viktor can touch him. He tugs on his balls, gasping a little at how sensitive they are. “I can feel it everywhere.”

“ _God_ ,” Viktor groans, sounding like it’s ripped out of him, and he tries to thrust up to meet Yuuri, but there’s too much distance between them. Yuuri frowns, settling his dry palm on Viktor’s chest.

“None of that,” he says softly, his voice a little ragged.

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor says, his face troubled with genuine contrition. Yuuri wipes the lube off of his other hand and takes a moment to pet over the side of Viktor’s face, smoothing his bangs off his forehead. Viktor wants to be good, Yuuri knows how hard he tries to be good, and he knows how difficult reprimands are for him, even in lighter scenes like this. Viktor likes to push the boundaries, though, to test how much he can get away with, and so Yuuri needs to remind him sometimes that he means what he says.

“How are your hands doing?” Yuuri asks, leaning forward to check Viktor's restraints. His movement changes the angle of the toy, and he lets out a broken mewling noise, high in his throat, bracing himself against the headboard and fucking into the feeling for a few moments.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says underneath him, breathless and wrecked.

“Your hands?” Yuuri prompts him, when he's adjusted enough to speak again. He slips a finger in against Viktor’s wrists, making sure that the bonds haven't accidentally gotten too tight.

He's glad that he used soft, stretchy fabric to tie Viktor up tonight, one of his old tshirts that they’d cut into wide strips for this very purpose. The way that Viktor’s pulling at it, Yuuri would be worried about him cutting off his circulation with almost any other material. The fabric gives a little but not a lot, and Yuuri is clever with his knots. There's a pair of scissors on the bedside table, just in case Yuuri needs to get him out of it quickly for any reason.

“Fine, they're fine,” Viktor says distractedly, all his attention focused on the way Yuuri's body is curving over him in a tense line.

Yuuri leans back, satisfied, still kneeling over Viktor.

“What are you thinking about, Vitya?”

“You,” Viktor answers without hesitating.

“Good,” Yuuri says. “What about me?”

“Do you wish it was me, Yuuri? Using that toy on you?”

“You _are_ jealous,” Yuuri says grinning down at him.

“I’m jealous of a toy,” Viktor agrees, sounding distraught. “How you look right now — I like being the one to make you look like that.”

“You are,” Yuuri assures him. “I have you right where I want you, Vitya.”

“I could be the one filling you up. _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor says, as Yuuri turns the vibration up another level and keens. “Yuuri, do you fantasize about me inside you?”

“You’re getting mouthy,” Yuuri says contemplatively, and then pushes two of his fingers into Viktor’s mouth. “You can suck, if you want.”

Viktor almost moans in gratitude, a cut off sound in his throat as he enthusiastically licks and sucks around Yuuri’s fingers, his expert tongue doing things that make Yuuri’s imagination run wild. Evidently seeing some sort of affirmation in Yuuri’s face, Viktor moans again, louder, his eyelids fluttering, clearly relieved to be able to touch Yuuri, finally, to use his mouth on any part of Yuuri’s body.

“Ah,” Yuuri says, warning, starting to draw his fingers away, and Viktor’s eyes snap back open, staring at him, not breaking eye contact.

“Better,” Yuuri says, and Viktor mumbles something incomprehensible around his fingers. Yuuri pulls his fingers out, resting them on Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor licks his lips, already shiny and slick with spit. “I wish this was your cock,” he says, looking up at Yuuri through his eyelashes, his voice a little rough.

“Not this time,” Yuuri says, and he takes his hand away, propping himself up on it as he leans over Viktor, still grinding back against the toy.

“You can use me, Yuuri,” Viktor says, close to begging.

“I know I can,” Yuuri says, and Viktor visibly shudders.

“Put your cock in my mouth,” he says, voice weaker than before. “I won’t move, you can do what you want with me, just, I need you, I need you to touch me—”

“You want to be good, don’t you, Vitya?” Yuuri says, his eyes slipping shut on a vocalized sigh.

“I—yes, Yuuri, I want to be good,” Viktor says, straining up towards him involuntarily.

“Good,” Yuuri murmurs. “My good boy.” He lowers himself down to his elbows, his knees on either side of Viktor’s hips. The new position shifts the angle inside of him, and it’s such a strong sensation that he feels like crying out and begging.

“Fuck— oh— oh my God, Vitya, it’s so much,” he whimpers, biting his lip as a whine claws its way out of his throat. He reaches one arm back behind him to work the toy, and just the slight pressure and motion of his hand on the handle has him reeling. “ _Ahh_ , ahh, it’s good though, I can take it, I want more.” He looks at Viktor with wet eyes, his eyelashes damp. “You’ll give me more, right?”

Viktor is looking at him like he’s made of the sun and the moon and the entire earth, which is exactly what Yuuri wants. Just the expression on Viktor’s face sends another hot spike of heat through Yuuri’s stomach, low in his gut, and he grinds back harder, moaning.

“I can’t,” Viktor whispers, agonized. “I want to, Yuuri, but I can’t.”

“That’s alright,” Yuuri says, stroking the fingers of his free hand across Viktor’s cheekbone. They’re shaking only slightly. He knows how tortuous this must be for Viktor, even if he’s enjoying it at the same time. Yuuri likes to tease him, and he’s very lucky that Viktor likes being teased so much, but he still wants to make sure that Viktor knows how proud Yuuri is of him, how good he’s being. “You’re doing so well.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, and then stops himself, biting his lip.

“Yes, Vitya?”

“Yuuri, will— would you kiss me, please?”

It would be so easy to close the short distance between their mouths, but Yuuri holds himself back. “If I kiss you, you won’t be watching me,” he says, and Viktor looks at him so pitifully that Yuuri almost breaks his own rule.

“Be patient, Vitya,” he says instead, touching Viktor’s face again. “Be good.”

He's close enough now to see the very faint dusting of freckles across Viktor's nose, which Viktor doesn't like and always covers up with concealer before going out. Yuuri loves them. Later he's going to kiss every single one.

Not right now, though. Right now the toy in his ass is pressing up against his prostate, the vibrations thrumming through him making him squirm and writhe and keen.

Viktor's arms jerk as he tries to reach for him, and he strains against his bonds, muscles standing out, before relaxing with a huff and panting up at Yuuri.

“You're so close to me,” Viktor says, sounding a little broken, his hands twitching. “You're so close and I can't— Yuuri—”

“Shh,” Yuuri says, placing a finger on Viktor's lips with his free hand. “I want you focused only on me.”

“I am, I am, I am,” Viktor babbles. “Please, Yuuri, please—”

Yuuri rocks back harder, making his sounds go high and thready. His face must be twisted with pleasure, and Viktor certainly seems to react positively, his jaw slackening, his pupils wide and dark. It must be especially frustrating for him, able to imagine what the toy looks like disappearing into Yuuri, but not able to see it.

"You're so hot,” Viktor gasps out, wriggling a little underneath him, but he doesn’t try to thrust up towards him again. “I’m going to burn up, Yuuri, you’re setting me on fire.”

“Good,” Yuuri says again, and he flicks the vibration up to the next setting.

“Oh, God,” he chokes out, collapsing into Viktor’s chest, shoving his ass up in the air, his thighs trembling. His cheek rubs against Viktor’s smooth skin as he rocks back and forth, his cock seeking a friction that isn’t there, and he’s drooling out of the corner of his mouth a little, one hand curled next to his face.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor moans for him, as Yuuri can barely make a sound. “Yuuri, God, is it that good?”

“Vitya, _yes_ ,” Yuuri responds, finding his voice again with a pathetic, needy whine. He spreads his legs further, pushing back, urgent and desperate, and wraps his other hand around his cock, fucking back against the toy, forward into his hand.

Viktor makes a distressed noise underneath him, pulling against his bonds again.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, I would like to see you, please,” he says, but Yuuri can’t remember how to sit up right now for the life of him.

“Vityaa- _aaa_ - _ahh_ ,” he moans brokenly, rocking forward, pushing his face into Viktor’s chest. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, low and tight, like the words have to fight to get out of his throat. “Fuck, Yuuri, let me— let me— I want to—”

Sentences are beyond Yuuri at this point. “What?” he chokes out, the word almost swallowed by another moan.

“I want to touch you, Yuuri, I want to put my hands on you, my mouth, anything, I need you, _please_ ,” and he’s really begging now, tears gathering in his eyes, looking at Yuuri like he’s the only thing that exists, the only thing that’s worth having, the only thing he _can’t_ have.

And Yuuri’s so close now, right on the edge—

“Oh— Vitya—” he drags himself back up to his knees, although he’s still bowed forward, his body curling in on itself, quickly stroking his cock as he feels his orgasm approaching, and then he’s coming all across Viktor’s chest, and Viktor jerks underneath him, arching up slightly, his eyes never leaving Yuuri, his mouth a perfect O of shock and amazement.

Yuuri collapses to the side, breathing heavily. His leg is still thrown over Viktor’s waist, and Viktor whines, turning towards him. Yuuri’s instinct is to comfort him, but really he can’t do anything right now, not until he comes down a little.

When he can think straight again, he turns off the vibration before he gets painfully oversensitive. The room feels suddenly quiet without it buzzing inside of him, with only his own breath and Viktor’s jackrabbit heartbeat to fill the space.

“Yuuri—” Viktor says. “Yuuri, wow, that was— please—”

His voice is tight and pleading, his eyelashes wet, and Yuuri reaches for him, petting over the side of his face, his sweaty skin. He shifts to remove the toy and sets it aside, and then moves closer and settles himself up against Viktor’s side, running his hands over him, soothing. “Shh. My good boy, Vitya. I’m so proud of you.”

Viktor makes a noise in his throat at the touch, swallowing hard, and searches Yuuri’s face, his eyes a bit desperate.

“Was I good enough, Yuuri?” he asks. “Good enough for you?”

“You were,” Yuuri assures him, stroking his hair. “So good,” and he kisses him, slotting their mouths together softly, gently, before deepening it, licking into Viktor’s mouth, pressing his body against him. Viktor moans shamelessly into Yuuri’s mouth, using a leg to tug Yuuri closer.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pants, when they break apart, “God, Yuuri, you were so good, I need you,” and Yuuri silences him with another kiss, searing hot and _filthy_ , his hands cupping Viktor’s face. He pushes his thumb into Viktor’s mouth along with his tongue, and Viktor whimpers underneath him, his arms jerking against the bonds.

Yuuri rolls his body against him, just a bit, kissing him hotly, deeply. Yuuri knows how difficult it is for Viktor to be denied touch, when he wants so badly to be needed. And he did so _well_. Yuuri can’t deny him anything.

“Thank you,” Viktor breathes, when Yuuri pulls away, his eyes still shut, and Yuuri’s heart breaks in half from pure love for a second, before swelling and filling him, the feeling dancing giddy in each limb.

“Of course, my sweet thing,” Yuuri says soothingly, sitting up. “I’ll make sure you get what you need, Vitya, don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor moans.

“You're a mess, darling,” Yuuri says fondly, trailing his knuckles over Viktor’s shoulder, tracing his fingers down his chest, swirling through the streaks of come. “I don’t want this getting everywhere. I'm going to clean you up.” He lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, tasting himself.

Viktor looking like he’s about to pass out. “Yuuri—”

“Doesn’t taste as good as you,” Yuuri says, looking down at him thoughtfully, and then leans down and delicately cleans Viktor up with his tongue.

“Oh my God,” Viktor whispers weakly, head tipped down to watch him, his eyes wide and mouth open.

“Taste, Vitya,” Yuuri says, when Viktor’s chest is licked clean. He leans in to kiss him again, and  Viktor meets his lips eagerly, arching up into him, sliding their tongues together and moaning softly into Yuuri’s mouth.

“Vkusno,” Viktor says when he pulls away, lips parted, eyes hungry and heated. Yuuri smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Good boy,” he whispers, and Viktor shivers underneath him, tilting his head back, showing his throat. He doesn’t even ask Yuuri to touch his cock, which must be aching with arousal by this point. Yuuri is so, so proud of him.

“Do you want me to untie you?” he asks, tracing his fingers down Viktor’s cheek, down the vulnerable column of his throat. The trust Viktor has in him is overwhelming, sometimes. “I can,” he kisses Viktor again, softly, “but,” another kiss, “I’d love to ride you just like this.”

Viktor’s pupils dilate and he groans weakly. “Fuck,” he breathes, staring up at the ceiling.

Yuuri traces over his chest, down to his stomach, teasing close to his leaking cock. “You said I could use you,” he says. “And I’d like to trade out one toy for another.”

Yuuri _feels_ Viktor’s cock twitch, and Viktor turns his head to hide his face in his arm, moaning softly, brokenly.

“Hm?” Yuuri says, taking Viktor’s chin and turning his face back towards him.

“I can be your toy, Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, staring up at him, his cheeks pink, his pupils blown wide.

“ _Good_ ,” Yuuri purrs. “I’m not nearly satisfied from the first one, Vitya. I’m hoping you can do better.”

“I can, I can,” Viktor promises, straining up towards him, and Yuuri meets him for another searing kiss, needy and aroused, their tongues sliding together slickly as Yuuri leans down into him, his arms bracketing Viktor’s shoulders.

“Let’s see how quickly you can get me hard again,” Yuuri murmurs against his lips, rocking against him just a bit, just enough to press lightly against Viktor’s cock but not really give him any relief. Viktor moans, extra sensitive after being neglected for so long, and he pulls his legs up against the backs of Yuuri’s thighs, touching as much of him as possible. He doesn’t respond, just kisses him again, his usual heady skill giving way to desperate passion, needy noises in his throat as he licks sloppily into Yuuri’s mouth, arching up against him.

“Mm, Vitya,” Yuuri breathes, pulling away to see Viktor’s face, flushed and wrecked, his eyes half-lidded, his lips swollen and pink. “So _good_ for me,” he says, and leans down again, this time to suck on Viktor’s neck, just above his collarbone. Viktor whines, his arms jerking, one of his feet kicking against the mattress.

“ _Yuur_ ,” he gasps out. “God, please, I’m all yours, you have all of me.”

Yuuri can’t help the flash of heat that rushes through him at that, and he sucks harder, making a nice series of marks that will _just_ be covered, if Viktor wears a shirt with a collar. Viktor marks up easily, and luckily for both of them, he _loves_ seeing and feeling the evidence of Yuuri’s mouth on him.

“You’re gorgeous, Vitya,” Yuuri says, tracing over the rosy bruises with a finger. “You’re mine.”

“I am,” Viktor says softly, leaning in to kiss tiny bites up Yuuri’s neck. “Kiss me again, please?”

Yuuri slides his hand up into Viktor’s hair as he finds his mouth again, sucking on his bottom lip, nipping gently. Viktor responds just as eagerly, pushing his hips up against Yuuri at the same time, moaning softly, and Yuuri can feel his own cock starting to stir again.

Viktor can feel it too, and he pulls away, grinning lopsided up at Yuuri.

“Good job,” Yuuri tells him, raising an eyebrow.

Viktor’s eyes flash, a confident expression settling over his features.

“You can use my mouth, Yuuri,” he says, and Yuuri exhales harshly, biting his lip, arousal spiking through him at the suggestion, going straight to his cock. He likes Viktor’s mouth. A lot.

“Alright,” he says easily, and sits up, moving up Viktor’s body, kneeling over his chest where Viktor is leaning back against the pillows. Viktor’s eyes are fixed on Yuuri’s hardening cock, and he glances up at him, asking for permission with his gaze.

“Suck,” Yuuri says, sliding his fingers around the base of his cock and directing it towards Viktor’s mouth, and Viktor flushes so prettily, his pupils dilating. He leans in and fits his mouth around Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri’s only about half hard, still soft enough that Viktor can take almost all of it in one go.

“God,” Yuuri breathes, bracing his arm against the wall above the headboard, making sure that he’s close enough that Viktor doesn’t have to strain against his bonds to reach him. Viktor’s showing off, demonstrating all of his perfect skill, and Yuuri loves this so _much_ , the way he can feel himself hardening in Viktor’s mouth. It’s incredibly hot.

Viktor closes his eyes as he sucks, pulling off a bit to suckle on the foreskin, nudging against the underside of his head with his tongue. He moans softly, looking up at Yuuri through his silver eyelashes, and Yuuri looks down at him slightly dazed, watches his silver head bobbing as he goes back to work, mouthing at the head as Yuuri gets harder, licking down the length of his shaft. He’s thick enough now that it’s difficult for Viktor to fit it in his mouth without the use of his hands, so he doesn’t take it in very deep, but he does swirl his tongue around the head in a way that makes Yuuri shiver and moan, leaning his head against his arm.

For a few moments, Yuuri entertains the thought of fucking Viktor’s face, holding his head in place and thrusting into his mouth, warm and wet around him, receiving him beautifully, letting Yuuri spill down his throat.

But— he _really_ does want Viktor’s cock in his ass. He wants to make Viktor fall apart and then put the pieces back together one by one.

“Good boy,” Yuuri says, carding his fingers through Viktor’s hair, and Viktor pulls off to look up at him, blinking slowly at the praise, a delicate string of saliva still connecting his wet lips to the tip of Yuuri’s cock.  

“I’d love to fuck your face,” Yuuri can’t help telling him, and Viktor swallows hard, his eyelids fluttering.

“You can,” he says, leaning his head back against the pillows, presenting himself. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

“Maybe later,” Yuuri says, moving back, settling over Viktor’s hips, trailing his fingers lightly over Viktor’s cock, hard and hot against his stomach. Viktor jerks underneath him.

“Yuu- _riii_ , _God_ ,” he hisses.

“Right now, I want this inside me,” Yuuri says, holding Viktor’s gaze, hot and heavy.

“Yes, please, Yuuri, whatever you want,” Viktor breathes, staring back at him.

“I want you,” Yuuri says evenly, with a confidence that comes from knowing he can have what he wants. “Lucky boy.”

He’s still lightly touching Viktor’s cock as he speaks, and it’s _such_ a pretty cock. Just a little longer than Yuuri’s, not quite as thick, drooling precome against Viktor’s belly, the foreskin pulled back from the flushed head. Yuuri’s not usually one to consider cocks _beautiful_ in general, but Viktor’s is special. The _best_ , in fact.

“You have such a pretty cock,” Yuuri tells him, rubbing his thumb over the slit, making Viktor gasp and jerk. “It’s so good at making me come.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts, as Yuuri reaches for the lube. Whatever he was going to say is cut off as he watches, wide-eyed, as Yuuri slicks up two fingers and pushes them inside himself, tipping his head back at the sensation. He’s still loose from the vibrator, and he really doesn’t need more prep, but he still wants to make sure he’s ready to take Viktor. And it never hurts to add more lube.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viktor says, voice hushed and reverent, his eyes tracking down Yuuri’s body to his cock, hard and flushed and still wet from Viktor’s mouth.

Yuuri smiles down at him, mouth loose and open, _feeling_ beautiful under Viktor’s heavy gaze.

“Watch me,” he says, his eyes slipping shut as he rocks back on his fingers, dripping lube onto Viktor’s thighs.

“I am watching you, my Yuuri,” Viktor says, huffing out a breath, his body going loose and pliant.

“Watch me _more_ ,” Yuuri demands, and slips his fingers out, ready, squeezing more lube onto his hand and slicking up Viktor’s cock.

“Okay,” Viktor whispers, curling his toes as Yuuri strokes him a few times. “Ah, _ah_ , Yuuri—”

“Have I told you,” he murmurs, steadying Viktor’s cock with his hand as he positions himself above it, “how much I love the way you feel inside me? You’re— _mmm_ ,” he breaks off into a low moan as he sinks down, pushing the head of Viktor’s cock in, welcoming the stretch to his rim.

Viktor moans as well, and breathes heavily, chest heaving, arms straining. Yuuri rakes his eyes over Viktor’s body, heavy and wanting. “ _Perfect_ ,” he continues, sinking onto him slowly, watching the look on Viktor’s face as each inch is enveloped inside Yuuri. Viktor’s eyes are wide and wild, his hands clenching uselessly, the muscles in his thighs jumping when Yuuri puts a hand back to steady himself.

“So good at _fi_ _lling_ me,” Yuuri says, gasping as he bottoms out, fully seated in Viktor’s lap, Viktor’s cock thick and deep inside of him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says tightly, “Yuuri, please,” and he shouts when Yuuri squeezes around him, still sitting, not moving. His eyes are half-shut, luxuriating in the feeling of Viktor inside of him.  

“Don’t come too quickly,” he tells Viktor, leaning forward and tracing a finger over his lips. “I want to take my time with you.”

“I— don’t know how long I can last,” Viktor says, looking a little worried.

“Do your best,” Yuuri tells him. “I want to use your cock until I’m satisfied.”

“Yes,” Viktor breathes, staring up at him openly, adoringly, “I’m here for you, Yuuri, please use me.”

“Good,” Yuuri purrs. “Keep watching me, Vitya,” he says, and starts to move, slow, syrupy rolls of his hips that drag Viktor’s cock right past his sweet spot.

“Oh,” he moans, leaning back and bracing himself against Viktor’s thigh, sighing out in ecstasy, “ _that’s_ it, _yes_.”

“Oh _God_ ,” Viktor whimpers, and Yuuri opens his eyes to see him staring, flushed down to his chest, arms loose against the bonds holding his wrists in place.

“Don’t worry about doing any work,” Yuuri says softly, between panted breaths. “Your only job is to please me. Make me feel _good_ , Vitya.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasps, straining towards him, his arms pulling against his restraints.

“Will you do that for me?” Yuuri asks, holding onto Viktor’s thigh as he raises himself up onto his knees, lowering his hips again to feel the slide of Viktor’s cock inside him.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Viktor says, biting down on a moan. He looks up at Yuuri, lips pink and open. “I’ll be the best for you. Your best toy.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuuri murmurs, flushing, watching a dark blush creep across Viktor’s cheeks. “My best toy, Vitya?”

“Yes,” Viktor says, a bit shy. “You need me, don’t you? I’ll make you come.”

“That’s right,” Yuuri says, reaching forward to stroke Viktor’s pink cheek. “I need you.”

Viktor moans softly, letting his eyes slip shut under Yuuri’s words, his gentle touch.

“Good,” Yuuri purrs, rolling his hips, fucking himself slow and deep. “Tell me how I feel.”

“Incredible,” Viktor sighs, his breath stuttering in his throat. “You’re so— _hot_ , around me, and tight, God, better than anything, you feel so good— I love _watching_ you,” he breathes, arching up a little.

Yuuri hums, pleased, loving the way that Viktor is stretched out desperate underneath him, a treat for him to take and take.

“Vit-ya,” he says, sliding one hand lazily down over his stomach as he works his hips. “I love this position. I can feel you so deep inside me.”

“Fuck,” Viktor mutters, his eyes wide.

“I love taking all of you,” Yuuri continues. “And I love how much you _want_ me,” he says, leaning forward and bracing a hand next to Viktor’s chest, rutting his hips backwards. It changes the angle so that Viktor’s cock presses against his prostate on every smooth thrust, sending pleasure bursting inside him, sweet and hot. He whines, closing his eyes, picking up the pace to chase the feeling.

“ _Mm_ , you fill me up so well,” he says when he’s adjusted slightly, panting, blinking slowly at Viktor. “Good _boy_ ,” and he’s treated to the sight of Viktor’s full-body shudder, his eyes half-lidded, jaw slack, already looking completely wrecked.

“I want to be good for you,” Viktor whispers, exposing his throat.

“Sweet thing,” Yuuri murmurs, touching Viktor’s sweaty cheek, keeping up his rhythm. “So ready for me, whenever I want you. So eager to please.”

“ _Please,_ ” Viktor begs, turning his face into Yuuri’s hand. He's so beautiful like this, needy and wrecked, letting himself go under Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri lifts up and then drops his hips down _hard_ , punching a moan out of both of them. Viktor tosses his head against the pillow, whimpering Yuuri’s name.

“Tell me, Vitya,” Yuuri gasps out, taking a handful of Viktor’s hair and pulling, making Viktor moan harder.

“I want you, Yuuri,” Viktor says immediately, tears gathering in his eyes. “All the time. I _need_ you.”

“I _have_ you,” Yuuri replies, grinding down hard, Viktor’s cock slipping deliciously over his prostate. “ _Oh_ ,” Yuuri gasps, humping his hips down further, trying to get Viktor even deeper inside of him. As deep as possible.

Viktor cries out, clutching at the headboard, his stomach tightening.

“I want every inch of you,” Yuuri says, scratching his nails along Viktor’s scalp, gasping as he rocks back onto him.

“Am I better than that toy, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, eyes fixed on him, and Yuuri smiles, panting out quick breaths through his mouth.

“ _So_ much better,” he says. “You’re better than anything else. I’ve been longing for this, Vitya.”

Viktor keens, throwing his head back, and Yuuri’s leaning forward over him, loving the way he can watch Viktor fall apart.

“Perfect for me,” Yuuri murmurs, pushing back at just the right angle that makes stars burst sweet in his blood, cascading electric down his spine.

Viktor whimpers, eyes shut, hands curled into fists against the headboard. “I want you to own me,” he says, looking up at Yuuri, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“I do,” Yuuri tells him with absolute certainty, and he leans forward, pressing two fingers past Viktor’s unresisting lips into his mouth, just like he’d done before. Viktor moans low, curling his tongue around Yuuri’s fingers, and Yuuri leans forward, dragging his open mouth over Viktor’s flushed, sweaty skin, biting his perfect chest, the line of his shoulder. He’s still pushing himself onto Viktor’s cock, fervid and intent, and Viktor moans, sucking harder on his fingers. He arches underneath him when Yuuri latches onto his nipple, teasing with his teeth, running his tongue over it in circles. Viktor has _very_ sensitive nipples, Yuuri has learned, and he _loves_ having them touched and sucked.

Viktor whines deep in his throat as Yuuri moves away, leaving a trail of bruises on Viktor’s chest, sweet and red, as he kisses his way up to Viktor’s mouth. He licks in next to his fingers, sloppily sliding his tongue against Viktor’s, hungry for him. He pulls his fingers out with a wet noise so that he can lean in deeper, cradling Viktor’s head as he fucks onto his cock, wanting Viktor to feel nothing but him.

When he breaks away, Viktor is staring at him hazily, starry-eyed, like he’s precious, and Yuuri’s heart twinges painfully in his chest. Viktor is a vision with spit-slicked lips, his body relaxed, his arms bound up above his head, letting Yuuri use him for his pleasure.

“I belong to you, you know?” Viktor says softly, watching him.

And—

Yuuri knows.

“Yes,” Yuuri says, cradling Viktor’s head in both of his hands, leaning in to kiss him sweet and tender. It’s a promise— _I love you. You’re mine. I’ll take care of you forever_.

“I love you,” Viktor murmurs against him.

Yuuri moans, pushing his hips back harder. And maybe it’s a bit silly, that he gets off on _love_ , of all things, but— he does. He kisses Viktor sloppily, holding his face in his hands.

“Tell me again,” he says lowly, and Viktor’s eyes flash, aware of some part of the power he holds.

“I _love_ you,” he says, and Yuuri keens, leaning back, frantically driving Viktor’s cock into him.

“Oh, God—” Yuuri reaches forward, fumbling at Viktor’s hands, clumsily undoing the knot. “ _Touch_ me,” he gasps, taking Viktor’s hands and dragging them onto his hips as he drops down on Viktor’s cock, punching a yell out of himself. “I want you _all over_ ,” he huffs, hands braced against Viktor’s chest, the muscles in his thighs standing out as he fucks himself frantically.

Viktor’s eyes are wild, his hands scrabbling at Yuuri's hips. “Yuuri,” he pants, “Yuuri, Yuuri, _God_ ,” and Yuuri moans loudly, wanting Viktor to see him and hear him and know him.

“Make me _come_ ,” Yuuri gasps out, pleasure running thick in his blood, and he sits up further, covering Viktor’s hands with his own hands, bouncing himself in Viktor’s lap. He gasps, tossing his head back, his eyes closed against the feeling spiking hot in his stomach.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Viktor manages, sounding completely wrecked, and one of his hands moves to Yuuri’s cock, tugging at him, stroking as Yuuri fucks himself, and Yuuri shouts, arching back, bracing himself on Viktor’s thighs. “Yuuri, I’m so close, I can’t— I’m not gonna—”

“Keep _going_ ,” Yuuri insists, “I _want_ you to,” and Viktor moans and clenches his stomach, curling his toes into the sheets, his hand frantic on Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri frantically thrusting his hips. He’s _so_ close, his back in a hard arch, shouting as every thrust drives against his prostate.

Viktor comes with a shout, moaning Yuuri’s name, his body curling forward as his hips drive up, and Yuuri can _feel_ his cock pulsing inside him, and it’s enough to make his head spin with heat, and then he’s coming too, tipping over the edge, yelling as he spurts hot over Viktor’s hand and chest.

They collapse together, a sweaty, sticky mess, too overcome to do anything except lie there and breath heavily for several minutes.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor murmurs after a little while. “I came before you said I could.”

“Shh,” Yuuri says, clumsily covering his mouth with his hand. “Don’t apologize. You were amazing.”

“Oh, good,” Viktor says, sighing, stroking Yuuri’s hair. "You were too."

“Really,” Yuuri says. “You’re incredible. God,” and he can feel Viktor’s smile against his temple.

“Only for you,” Viktor says against his skin, and Yuuri smiles, almost giddy with happiness.

“Vitya,” he murmurs, leaning up to kiss him. Viktor responds eagerly, holding Yuuri’s head as they kiss tenderly, lazily, and he looks at Yuuri softly when they break apart, running his thumb over his cheek. Yuuri smiles at him and then sits up, gingerly pulling himself off Viktor’s soft cock, and the feeling of Viktor’s come seeping out of him is _almost_ enough to get him hard again. He’s exhausted, though, and he just slumps back against Viktor, who seems perfectly content to hold him and hum gently into his hair.

“You timed that perfectly,” Viktor says after a few more minutes, tracing patterns over Yuuri’s back.

“Luck,” Yuuri says lazily. “I didn’t really expect you to last that long. I’m impressed.”

Viktor makes a thoughtful noise. “What would you have done if I’d come sooner?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri says, _not_ saying how he’d been thinking of the possibility of fucking Viktor’s face in that exact scenario. “I would have come up with something.”

“You could have fucked my face,” Viktor offers, and Yuuri huffs a laugh.

“I could have,” he says thoughtfully. “Or I could have asked you to eat your come out of my ass.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor says, sounding more heated than he has any right to. “God, if I had your stamina—” he breaks off, shaking his head. “I could do that anyway,” he says casually.

“No,” Yuuri groans. “I’m too tired for you to get me hard again. Next time, maybe.”

“Next time,” Viktor agrees, with a glint in his eye.

“And it’s good that we don’t both have my stamina,” Yuuri says. “We’d never leave the bedroom.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Viktor says, leaning in to mouth at Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri tilts his head to the side, enjoying the feeling of Viktor’s mouth on him. “You’re the only one who gets the full benefits of my— stamina, anyway,” he says, and then props himself up on an elbow so he can see Viktor’s face. “Really though, how did you last so long?”

Viktor blushes, surprisingly. “It helped to, um… think of myself as a toy? A thing that was only there for you to use. I could ignore my pleasure when I was just focused on yours.”

Yuuri stares at him for a moment, and then buries his face in the pillow next to him, overcome with some nameless emotion.

“I hope that wasn’t too much,” he says when he reemerges, looking shyly towards Viktor. “I mean… I know you said you were okay with it, but I hope you know that I don’t think of you— like that. As a toy.”

“I know,” Viktor says, smiling, touching him softly. “I _loved_ it, Yuuri. Really.”

“I love _you_ ,” Yuuri says, leaning in for a kiss. He realizes suddenly that he hadn’t said it back in the heat of the moment, so he says it again for emphasis. “I love you so much,” he repeats, and then leans back, examining Viktor’s face. “Is it stupid that I get off on you saying you love me?”

“Not at all,” Viktor says, moving closer. “It’s one of the hottest things ever, actually. You amaze me so much.”

Yuuri blushes, feeling his cheeks heat again, and he looks away until Viktor pulls him in for a hug. He buries his face in Viktor’s neck, breathing in the scent of him, precious and vital.

“Wait,” Yuuri says, pushing away from him suddenly. “Oh no, I forgot to check your wrists, are they okay? I’m terrible—”

“They’re fine,” Viktor says soothingly, holding up his wrists. “You’re not terrible, Yuuri, don’t say that. I would have told you if anything was wrong.”

“I know, but—” Yuuri feels awful anyway, and he takes each of Viktor’s wrists in turn, checking them minutely for any bruising or tenderness. It’s his _job_ to take care of Viktor, to make sure that he’s okay, and he _forgot_.

He calms down a bit when he sees that Viktor’s wrists are actually fine, and not hurt at all. He still feels bad, but less bad, as Viktor wraps his arms around him again, whispering soothing words in his ear.

“You’re so good to me,” Viktor says, as Yuuri puts his face back in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Yuuri says, shoving playfully at Viktor’s side before wrapping his arm around him as well.

 

—

 

They take a bath, later, to wash off the sweat and the come, and Yuuri is extra attentive to Viktor’s every need, making sure that he’s comfortable, lighting his favorite scented candles to perfume the air while they soak, gently washing him off in the tub.

“You know, you don’t need to worry about me,” Viktor says, from where he’s lying against Yuuri’s chest in the warm water. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“I know,” Yuuri says, looking down at him, carding his fingers through the wet strands of Viktor’s hair. He _knows_ , intellectually, that Viktor is alright — it wasn’t a particularly heavy scene, and Viktor doesn’t seem altered or upset in any way. It still comforts Yuuri to care for him, though, assuages whatever lingering worries he might have about Viktor’s wellbeing. “It makes me feel better.”

“Okay then,” Viktor sighs, relaxing against him. “Do whatever you want. I like it when you pamper me.”

“Mm, would a handjob in the bath count as pampering?”

Viktor draws in a breath as Yuuri circles his fingers around Viktor’s cock under the water, palming him and then stroking slowly. Viktor doesn’t have Yuuri’s refractory period, but it’s been long enough now that he can get hard again, and Yuuri wants to give him another orgasm.

“I think it would,” Viktor says, his voice a bit high and thready as he hardens in Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri pulls him closer so that he can reach better and kisses along Viktor’s shoulder as he strokes him off, turning him into a gasping, shuddering mess. Viktor turns his head to find Yuuri’s mouth right before he comes, and Yuuri kisses him through his release, his hand firm on Viktor’s cock, his other arm secure around his chest.

Viktor slumps against him afterwards, loose-limbed and satisfied, breathing happy sighs as he rests his head against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Vitya?” Yuuri says, pushing Viktor’s wet hair back from his forehead. “I’m yours, too, you know.”

“I know,” Viktor says with a smile. He reaches for Yuuri’s hand. “My Yuuri.”

“My Vitya,” Yuuri replies softly, and Viktor closes his eyes, his smile widening.

Yuuri watches him, loving him. There’s so much he could tell Viktor, but he just holds him instead, communicating everything through the close press of their bodies, the warmth of his embrace. Viktor feels infinitely precious in his arms, and words couldn’t convey the depth of Yuuri’s emotion, the deep waves of affection and devotion crashing against his ribs.

 _Viktor knows_ , Yuuri thinks, looking down at him, soft and relaxed against him. He presses a kiss to Viktor’s hair and closes his eyes. _Viktor knows how much he is loved._

**Author's Note:**

> the vibrator that Yuuri uses belongs to Viktor and it’s [this](https://www.lelo.com/loki) (credit to [anirondack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack) for the toy inspiration) 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [yuurispasteldildo](http://yuurispasteldildo.tumblr.com) (nsfw) and [softboyyuuri](http://softboyyuuri.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> comments breathe life into my soul ♥︎


End file.
